Story:Star Trek: United Earth/The Beginning
:Note: The date is January 25, 2107. NASA director John Smith woke up on Tuesday and went through his usual routine that morning. Then he remembered that this wasn't a usual day, because today would be the day that 43 of Earth's nation-states would sign the Traité d'Unification, bringing them all together in the new United Earth government. Personally, John thought this was a hopeless ideal, just look at the United Nations and the New UN. Despite these thoughts John still had to go because the president had ordered that NASA be joined with the other nations space agencies to form ISA, the International Space Agency. Fortunately for John he would be the first director of ISA, which did come with better pay. Chapter 1 :Several hours later in Paris. John (now in his fancy suit, that he preferred to bury at the back of his closet) was sitting in a chair located on the raised podium where the treaty would be signed. John would be one of those very lucky people signing the treaty. A few minutes before the signing the various dignitaries (presidents, prime ministers, etc.) stepped onto the podium and lined up to sign the treaty. Just as the last signer, the President of the United States, prepared to put pen to paper an explosion shook the area. John barely had time to register that something was happening before he was vaporized by the blast. The panicked crowd ran in fear as emergency personnel and French soldiers moved into the area to try and aid the dead and dying and catch the terrorist. Chapter 2 :2 minutes later all over the United States of America. "This is an NBC special report from New York City. We have just received word that the signing ceremony being held today in Paris has been bombed. Early reports say that over 150 people have died including President James Hitchson, Vice President Elizabeth Shepton, Secretary of State Kim golden, NASA director John Smith, and ambassador to France Mary Smithton. This leaves Speaker of the House Chad Carnahan in charge of the government of the United States. We have also been informed that French security forces have already begun an investigation. Our coverage will continue in a few moments." :Simultaneously in the United Kingdom "This is a BBC news bulletin from our offices in London. News is just coming in that an unknown person or persons bombed the signing ceremony for the Traité d’Unification being held in Paris today. Some sources report the death toll at 120 while others report it as high as 265. Among the confirmed dead are Prime Minister Tony Gordon, King George VII, Minister of Defence Alistair Brown, and BSA director Severus Sinclair of the United Kingdom. Our reports on this tragedy will continue shortly." Chapter 3 :January 26, 2107 in Paris at the sight of the bombing' Inspector Jacques Napoleon was baffled, he couldn't determine where the bomb had been. Neither could the Crime Scene Investigators (CSI) who had been on the seen for 12 hours. It looked like the entire stage suddenly went up, but there was no way the security forces could have missed it if the entire stage were a bomb. So, for the fifteenth time Jacques asked the head CSI: "Where was the damned bomb?" and for the fifteenth time the head CSI responded: "No freakin' clue." Instead of hitting the CSI Jacques decided to interrogate the victims still remaining alive; of which there were few. He thought this would be very fun because most of them were high-ranking diplomats who weren't usually grilled, and besides he had been against this stupid United Earth since the start. Category:Star Trek: United Earth